


happy.

by mochi0cakes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi0cakes/pseuds/mochi0cakes
Summary: Saeran thinks about the things he likes. One of them is Yoosung Kim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i want yooran fluff. 
> 
> the writing probably sucks and the ending sounds rushed but thank you for reading and enjoy~

There were a few things that Saeran likes. A few of them are clouds, ice-cream, and Saeyoung and his wife _(though he wouldn't say that out loud)_

But there was one thing that Saeran like the most. Yoosung Kim. He couldn't believe himself he would grow attached to the psychotic bitch's cousin. It was weird, in a good way of course. 

Yoosung was a ball of sunshine, and sometimes Saeran could feel innocence and happiness radiating from him. Saeran noticed Yoosung's smile affected other people too, Saeran found himself smiling too.

It was nice. Even if the happiness is temporary, Saeran was getting better and better. It was because of Yoosung. 

It was at christmas time Yoosung kissed Saeran. The kiss was chaste and clumsy, but Saeran felt like he was flying, he felt warm and his brain went mushy.

They started going out after that, and Saeran was content with it. He moved into Yoosung's small apartment and they adopted a cat and a dog. Saeran felt happy.

If you ask Saeran what he likes, he would say, cats, dogs, happiness, and Yoosung.


End file.
